Resonance enhanced coherent anti-Stokes Raman spectroscopy (CARS) and resonance-enhanced Raman-induced Kerr effect spectroscopy (RIKE) will be applied to clinical analytical problems. We will employ a narrow band laser and a semi-broadband laser as pump and probe beams. This technique will allow use of a multichannel imaging detector system with micro-computer based signal averaging to obtain improved signal-noise ratios, good background subtraction and multicomponent analysis over a 50-200 cm-1 spectral region. We plan to investigate the concentration dependence of CARS crossing angles in resonance enhancement (i.e., anamolous dispersion) regions. We plan further development of windowless cells and other birefringence-minimizing instrumentation for RIKE, an attractive alternative to CARS. The analytical applications planned include determination of bile acids in serum. These will be brought into visible spectrum resonance by oxidation of the steroid rings. Procedures for catecholamines in urine, based on aminochrome formation will also be investigated, as will procedures for several catecholamine metabolites. The emphasis will be on development of fairly simple procedures, substituting spectroscopic resolution for chemical separations and pretreatments wherever possible. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: K.W. Hillig and M.D. Morris, Pre-Resonance Raman Spectra of Adriamycin, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 71, 1228 (1976).